


5:50 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll be safe here,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he frowned in his bedroom.





	5:50 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll be safe here,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he frowned in his bedroom before a creature's arm burst through the wall.

THE END


End file.
